villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ezekiel (Total Drama)
Ezekiel, also known as Zeke for short, is a character and recurring antagonist from the Total Drama franchise. He is a contestant on Total Drama Island, before returning to Total Drama World Tour as the secondary antagonist. He makes cameo appearances as a minor antagonist on Total Drama Revenge of the Island and on Total Drama All Stars. Zeke later appears as the main antagonist of the 100th Total Drama episode. He was voiced by . History He is initially characterized as naive, homeschooled redneck and is the very first person eliminated from Total Drama Island due to sexist comments about his teammates. After that he was never a major character again until Total Drama World Tour and did not compete in Total Drama Action. In the third season, Total Drama World Tour, Ezekiel finally returned to the competition. However, not only was Ezekiel eliminated first again, but was now more stupid and arrogant than ever before. After being eliminated, he desperately tries to stay on the show by stowing away in the plane's cargo hold and can be seen hidden in the background of several episodes afterward, where his physical condition starts visibly deteriorating. In the episode "I See London", the "Jack the Ripper" used in the challenge is revealed to be Ezekiel, who has now devolved into a feral state and is thrown out of the plane again by Chris McLean for failing to capture all the other contestants. However, he manages to stay on the plane yet again, now as something less than human. Ezekiel is later used for another challenge in "African Lying Safari", where he is now a completely feral animal and beats up Duncan. In the penultimate episode, Alejandro uses Ezekiel to attack Heather. In the finale, after Heather finally defeats Alejandro, Ezekiel suddenly jumps out and wrestles the case from Chris, after he successfully manages to steal it from Chris he falls into crater of the volcano and sinking in the lava with it, directly parodying the death of Gollum from The Lord of the Rings. When the volcano erupts, Ezekiel appears yet again as a flaming meteor, somehow still alive, that crashes into Chris' boat, destroying it. Ezekiel is never shown resurfacing after that. In "Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!", Ezekiel appears on the yacht with the other veterans, still in his deranged, feral form. He is crouched up on the prow of the yacht, the wind blowing what little hair he has left and his tongue hanging out wildly. In "A Mine is a Terrible thing to Waste", he appears in the second half of the episode. He kidnaps Anne Maria and since he finds her attractive, as the king of mutant blind gophers, presents her with various gifts, including the prize money from last season (now reduced to ash). He eventually gives her a massive diamond, which she believes is real and thus worth much more than the million dollars. Later, Ezekiel attacks Lightning when he tries to retrieve the golden statues on his throne. However, Lightning eventually fought back and strapped his backpack containing a bomb onto Ezekiel before kicking him down a tunnel. Shortly afterward, the mine was destroyed in the ensuing explosions, trapping Ezekiel whose still inside. He appears again in the 12th episode after escaping the cave but is stamped on by Lightning back to the bottom. He appears again the next episode as the beasts Chris summons to attack Lightning and Cameron. He tries to kiss Anne Maria but she is saved by Cameron before he can do so. Ezekiel is seen again in the Total Drama: All-Stars first episode "Heroes vs. Villains". It appeared that he was going to be a contestant again but it was soon revealed that Chris set it up as a prank saying that there is no way Ezekiel is coming back. Ezekiel appears again in "Zeek And Ye Shall Find", where he crashes Chris's one hundredth episode party and kidnaps Chris. Intending to take revenge on the host for all the humiliation and abuse he has put him through in the past, he takes him to the abandoned mine and ties him up above a vat of toxic waste to kill him. As a side effect of being exposed to radioactive waste for so long, Ezekiel can now spit acid. Throughout the episode, he takes out several of the contestants who have been sent by Chef Hatchet to look for Chris. After he has captured most of the contestants, Cameron, Gwen and Chef arrives, with the latter tries to free Chris before being knocked out by Ezekiel. He uses his acid spit to cause a rock slide and crush Cameron, but Gwen traps Ezekiel to his own throne with Chef's meatball bazooka. However, as soon as Gwen frees Cameron, Ezekiel disappears. In an exclusive clip, it's was revealed that Ezekiel dug his way to the fun zone on Boney Island, which contained all the mutant genetic creatures from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Zeke offers the monsters cake and they accept him as their king. He is currently living there, and was consequently likely spared from Camp Wawanakwa's destruction in "The Final Wreck-ening". Gallery Ezekiel In Skatoony.PNG|Ezekiel appears in Skatoony in the episode Dinosaur. EzekielZombie.png|Ezekiel in I See London. 120px-Feral!Zeke 15.jpg|Ezekiel preparing to attack Heather. TDWTCasts.jpg TDAAftermathI.png Ezekiel52.jpg TDWTCN2.png CourtneyhitsEzekiel.gif Hawaii ezekiel right behind you.png Hawaii ezekiel heather fight.png The Contestants screaming.png CourtneyHaroldSlapSlap.png Trivia *Despite the fact that Ezekiel was an extremely minor character and didn't compete for so long in both seasons he participated, he gained a large fanbase. This was the main reason for which the creators brought him back in the third season. *One of the main criticisms Total Drama World Tour received was the destruction of Ezekiel's character. Indeed, in spite that Ezekiel has become a deranged feral who has arguably crossed the Moral Event Horizon, some fans still sympathize with him and rightly blame Chris McLean in part for Zeke's descent into madness, aside that he was raised with wrong ideals. *One of the actors originally considered for the role of Ezekiel before Peter Oldring's casting was Christian Potenza. This is ironic, as Potenza ended up voicing Chris McLean, Ezekiel's archenemy. Navigation Category:Ferals Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Male Category:Total Drama Villains Category:Reality Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tragic Category:Obsessed Category:Anti-Villain Category:Misogynists Category:Mutated Category:Teenagers Category:Scapegoat Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Mentally Ill Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Vengeful Category:Amoral Category:Predator Category:Kidnapper Category:In Love Category:Brutes Category:Outcast Category:Weaklings Category:Comedy Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Barbarian Category:Cheater Category:Hypocrites Category:Dimwits Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Insecure Category:Successful Category:Leader Category:One-Man Army Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Envious Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Stalkers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Thief Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Friend of a Hero